Question: On a sunny morning, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $8.48 each and baskets of bananas for $4.94 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of bananas before heading home. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the bananas. Price of mangos + price of bananas = total price. ${8}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $13.42.